


Springing a Leak, Inconchpicuously

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In Public, Minor Humiliation/Embarrassment, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Summary: When his girlfriend comes to him with a dilemma, Jake tries his darnedest to help, and this time is no different. Feferi needs to pee, but she's self-conscious about doing it in public out of the water, so Jake is more than willing to go along with her ruse of making it look like they're just getting a little affectionate with each other while she surreptitiously does her business. And when things aren't quite thought through and she ends up on his lap, well, it turns out that just going with the flow isn't so bad after all.





	Springing a Leak, Inconchpicuously

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Jake and Feferi can be either Character A or B in this situation, it's up to you!  
> Character A straddles onto Character B's lap. Character B coaxes Character A to wet themselves on their lap. Some humiliation and embarrassment, but overall very sweet and affectionate and loving!

"... and boy howdy you better believe I was reaching for my kerchief after -" Jake's sentence was interrupted as the girl standing next to him started to tug at the arm he had wrapped around to her side, underneath the long wet hair draped all of the way down her back. He turned towards her, and couldn't help but let his eyes wander all up and down her body - gadzooks, how did he ever get blessed with having as beautiful of a girlfriend as Feferi? And gosh, it felt like his glasses were going to steam up every time he laid eyes on her body with the bikini she was wearing now, she was just that bewitching. Finally his gaze lifted up to her face, and when he caught her eyes she nodded to the side with a slightly sheepish-looking grin. Jake shrugged and turned back to the rest of the little group that had been chatting. "Well chums, I think my ladyfriend wants me in private for a moment, so I best be off!" 

"Pfft! You're such as silly buoy, Jake, we're just going to be right back!" Feferi laughed loudly, waving at their friends with a grin before taking a step to the side. Jake followed along with her, each of them keeping an arm wrapped around the other's back, and he took a moment to look around. It was getting late into the summer evening, and the neighborhood pool had just closed, and right now a whole bunch of their friends were still hanging around here in the small parking lot. Feferi was guiding him over towards one of the corners where there were fewer people nearby, but was still quite well-lit and not too far from the big group. 

Golly, what _did_ she have in mind? Were her intentions perhaps... amorous? Even in public like this? Jake couldn't help but feel a bit hot and bothered just by the thought, but Feferi certainly didn't seem to have much shame about public displays of affection, and to be honest it was something he had quite started to enjoy. Finding himself breathing a bit more heavily as he considered it, Jake slid his hand down Feferi's side to her hip, slipping one finger underneath the waistband of that bikini that he was so taken by, and giving his girlfriend a not-entirely-gentle tug closer to him. But instead of pushing herself tightly against him like he expected, Feferi whimpered and squirmed and replied in a hushed voice with a hint of urgency. "Oof! Whale, Mister Linglish, you know I love it when you get frisky like that, but if you do it right now I might start to spring a leak..." 

"Spring a leak? I'm afraid I haven't been keeping abreast of my nautical lingo and I don't quite follow, Miss Pike-seas," Jake said, turning towards his partner with a confused look on his face. Looking at the girl made it pretty obvious what she meant, though - there wasn't any mistaking the way she was hurrying along with her thighs pushed together. 

"I mean I need to take a piss, sheesh! R-E----ELY bad!" Feferi replied, a hint of exasperation in her voice. She abruptly came to a stop, and squirmed some more with a groan, leading Jake to put a hopefully-comforting hand on her shoulder. Fortunately, whatever strong urge she had been feeling seemed to wane, since after a few moments she gave a sigh of relief and stood back up straight. "Ugh, I reely should have just hopped in the pool and gone before leaving! Or even used the girls' room on the way out, I guess" she said, seeming to roll her eyes a little at that last idea. Then she grumbled and looked down, kicking at the pavement a little. "But I got so distracted having fun with my friends I just didn't think of it! And now the gate's locked and we can't get back in." 

"Well gosh dang it that's quite the pickle to be in!" Jake replied, frowning at his partner's predicament and glancing around as the girl stepped in and wrapped her arms around him with a frustrated sigh. Feferi had stopped near the corner of the parking lot, where the pavement ran up against chain-link fences on two sides. One fence separated the parking lot from the grass area outside of the pool itself, but the other fence was just against an empty space that was overgrown with weeds. "Oh! I daresay you must have shepherded me over here to help shield your decency while you do your business through the fence? Surely an overgrown lot is almost as good of a restroom as the pool would have been." It would have been a better one in Jake's mind, and he wouldn't have thought twice about relieving himself there if he had been the one in need, but he had caught on that his seadweller girlfriend preferred to do the deed underwater if that was an option. 

"Cod, I'm almost desperate enough to just do that!" Feferi said with a sigh, taking a step closer to Jake. But then she glanced back over her shoulder at their friends with a frown, and leaned her head down on Jake's shoulder with a grumble. "But ugh, it's right in front of everyone, it just be so embarrassing! Man, peeing on land just makes me feel so _exposed_. But I really gotta goooooo..." She sighed again and nuzzled into his neck with a sad whimper. 

"Well then, that sounds like you're in quite a boondoggle, Feffy! But... consider me flummoxed, since I've never known my lovely lady to be abashed about needing to leak the lizard?" Jake said, barely above a whisper. He wasn't entirely sure why Feferi was snuggling up to him but leaned in closer to her nonetheless and gently rubbed his hands over her upper back - hopefully something that wouldn't make the girl's urinary needs any worse. "And consarn it, if a girl's really gotta go then she's really gotta go, that's just basic biology! Even if you feel exposed surely our friends would feel some leniency in a time of urgency." 

Feferi just sighed again, pausing to plant a few kisses on Jake's neck before replying. "Ugh, whale, you'd _think_ they would, but noooo! Everyone's gotta go and make a huge glubbing deal about how you're not supposed to do that and that it's gross and it's unladylike and I should just hold it or have gone earlier, and it's embarrassing them and it should embarrass me! And I guess now it is, kind of. Like god, does anyone pay attention, I'm a seadweller and have to go more than the rest of you guys!" She got increasingly irritated as she went on, growling angrily at the end before pushing her face back against Jake's shoulder.

"Well cripes! What in the devilfucking dickens do they expect you to do then? I'm so sorry to hear that, my dear sweet Feffy-Fef. That sounds like quite the catch-22 of morasses to be caught in, except even worse because I guess if it was an actual morass it would be enough like a pool that you could solve this particular fix," Jake replied, doing his best to hold his girlfriend carefully but firmly and gently stroke her upper back to offer some... reassurance? Probably? He wasn't really sure what hugging Feferi would do to help her quandry, but she seemed to be appreciating the affection at least. "Well doggone it, you're my beloved, I can't just stand here and let you suffer! Tell me, what can I do to help you be able to shake the dew off the lily in peace?" 

Feferi murmured, nuzzling against Jake's shoulder some more and stepping in a little closer. "Whale... I'm not reely shore. But whatebber I need to do, I was thinking having you around could kelp. Because for _some_ reason being all nauty and groping your matesprit in public isn't supposed to be as embarrassing as being nauty in the way my bladder needs me to be!" Feferi said, and Jake was relieved to hear that she wasn't feeling so uncomfortable or annoyed to omit the playful fish puns. He was a bit surprised when she reached around his back to squeeze him for a tight hug, and then push her lips to his for a brief kiss. Then Feferi pulled back slightly, leaning her forehead in against his and spoke up in a whisper again. "So! I'm gonna need you to be all lovely-dovey and handsy with me while I do my business and then probubbly no one will suspect a thing except that we need to get a room!" Feferi's expression spread into a mischievous grin, and her hands suddenly reached down to grab at Jake's rear through his swimsuit. 

"Oh!" Jake gasped, taken by surprise by Feferi's touching given the circumstances. After a moment he got his wits about him again, and wondered if he should do something similarly crass - he wrapped one arm firmly around her upper back, and brought the other hand along her side, drifting tentatively towards the bikini top covering his girlfriend's chest. Feferi smiled and nodded, and Jake gently placed his palm on her breast with another, smaller gasp, and she pressed her lips against his again. Golly, this was getting disconcertingly steamy for something they were doing in public. But that was all part of Feferi's plan, and what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't offer his help to cover for her while she urinated? "Um, well, gadzooks this all is leaving me a bit nonplussed! But I can most certainly do my best to channel my libidinous desires into some distracting theatrics. So... does that mean you envisage relieving your burden standing right here? I suppose that would be more discreet than letting it fly through the fence, at a minimum." 

"Mmmrph... Believe me, I am _reely_ tempted," Feferi said, grunting and squirming a little as she apparently struggled against another pang of urgency. When that passed, she gave a small sigh and continued, "But it would leave a big puddle right in the parking lot which would be super conchpicuous! So hm." 

"Oh! Well if that's the only part causing you consternation, Feffy, I would be chuffed to point out that there's a storm drain off to your left. I daresay that would be a panacea for any issues involving conspicuous puddles of suspicious liquids!" Jake said, nodding over in the direction of the drain as he pushed his cheek against Feferi's as her hands wandered around his lower back and his butt, continuing their charade of just being an amorous couple engaging in some impropriety. Jake's hand was still gently cupping one of her breasts, and he gave it a soft squeeze to hopefully continue to sell the image. Well, that and he had to admit he was quite fond of Feferi's bosom, so despite his nerves he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this a little. 

"Oh?" Feferi said, turning her face to look where he'd indicated. "Oh! Jake that's perfect!" She nuzzled herself against his face a little more, glancing over at whoever else was still around, then turned back to whisper in his ear. "Orkay! On three I'm going to tug you over there like I'm all hot and bothered and about to jump your bones and we'll get cuttled up together sitting on the grate. One, two... three!"

"Whoa nelly!" Jake exclaimed, probably loud enough to be heard by others, as Feferi took a few big strides off towards the drain and jerked at his arm to pull him along behind her. He scrambled along to keep up - geez, she could sure move fast, burstingly-full bladder or not - and when she abruptly came to a stop and turned around in front of the grate he ran right into her. Jake was worried for a split second, but Feferi had already wrapped her arms around him and was starting to drop to the ground with what sounded like a delighted squeal. He grunted again as he fell along with her and almost landed on top of her - well geez, Jake could feel his heart flutter as he was reminded how much he loved his eager rough-and-tumble girlfriend. And almost as soon as he landed, Feferi rolled the two of them over, ending up with Jake sitting right on the middle of the drain with her straddling his thighs. She pushed herself in for another kiss, and ground herself against his crotch, apparently not having been kidding about wanting to make it look like she wanted to jump his bones.

"Whew! Finally I can take a glubbing leak in peace," Feferi whispered as she pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled against Jake's neck as he turned to glance over at the others lingering around the parking lot. Sure enough, their shenanigans had attracted some attention, some in the form of furtive glances and some in the form of continued staring, but he got the sense that they were indeed thinking they were looking at an inappropriately amorous couple, and not anything that was about to be wetter. Jake didn't really get why that would be particularly less embarrassing than public urination, really, but he was fine with deferring to Feferi on that.

It was only when Jake turned back to his girlfriend that he _actually_ realized what she was just about to do - not just take a piss, but take a piss while sitting over his legs. He felt his face go a deep red in just about an instant, and as his eyes met hers again he could tell from her expression - and the fact that his legs weren't drenched yet - that she'd come to the same realization. "Heh..." Feferi whispered sheepishly. "Oops, guess I didn't think this through too clearly. For-tuna-tely my bladder clammed up when I noticed I was going to be peeing on you! So uh, think we can slide around with you on my lap instead and not look _too_ too suspicious?" 

"Fef, my dear honeybunch of oats, I'm suspecting that our activities already look quite fishy to any onlookers, pardon the expression. I'd be antsy that any more theatrics might draw in what would certainly be too much attention," Jake said, whispering back and nuzzling against his girlfriend's cheek, still trying to continue the ruse that they were just being very affectionate with each other in case that was still doing some good. And perhaps it was, since a glance over to the side showed that some of the people who had been looking before had seemed to turn their attention back to whatever conversation they were involved in. That was just dandy, but it still didn't quite leave them ready for Feferi to finally solve her dilemma.

Or did it? Jake had been bracing himself for her to let loose on his lap, for a torrent that hadn't come, but he'd started to wonder what there was he'd even need to brace himself for. It was just pee, after all, and he'd been around his seadweller girlfriend doing that plenty of times. His swim trunks were already wet from being in the pool, anyway. And well, he was already this far with helping her out with her problem - in for a penny, in for a pound. "Um, Feferi, my dear inamorata, if you want to just... lighten your load, right here with us like this, I'd be amenable." 

"Wait, what?" Feferi sounded a little disconcerted at that suggestion. She leaned her head back from where she'd been nestled against his neck and brought their faces together, leaning her forehead against his. She was blushing a fairly bright fuchsia, and Jake felt like his cheeks were burning a similar amount. But at least all of that was congruous with the illusion they were having a passionate moment together that Jake was now invested in helping his girlfriend maintain. He looked into Feferi's eyes - golly, he loved how beautiful her eyes were, and how cute she looked with her trademark goggles on - and the silence seemed to linger for quite a while before Feferi squirmed some more and spoke up again, a little tentatively. "Ooof! Cod, I have to pee _so bad_... And... And you think I should do it right here? On your lap?" 

"Well heavens to Betsy, I reckon that is what I just proposed," Jake replied, still a little taken aback that he _had_ actually said that. But he was hardly the sort of ungentlemanly sort who'd rescind such an offer, and anyway as his mind had continued to race the conclusion that it really wouldn't be a big deal only seemed to further solidify. "I mean, as long as that would be the most agreeable option for you! I don't mind one bit if it helps my distressed ladyfriend with her conundrum. After all, we're both still wearing our swimsuits, and I daresay that I've had worse things soak into my bottoms even this week." 

"Whale... alright, I guess so. I mean you're right that I _reely_ don't think anyone will suspect what I'm doing what I'm thinking I might be aboat to do if we're in this position," Feferi said, flashing a sheepish and somewhat-apologetic smile to Jake. She looked down, seeming like she was pondering for just a moment longer before settling on her conclusion, then leaned her upper body in a bit closer to Jake's and scootched her bottom back along his thighs, resting her head on his shoulder again. She was continuing to hug him fairly tightly, and he kept his arms wrapped loosely around her back, gently rubbing at her shoulders. Feferi sighed, and once again Jake braced himself for a flood of wetness over his crotch, but once again it didn't seem to materialize. After several more seconds Feferi groaned a little and whispered, "Ughhh! This still feels so weird that I'm actually going to do this... And even though my bladder is aching so much I can't get it to let go yet." 

"There there, my darling Feffers. It might seem a bit ignominious now but just imagine how much better it will feel when you're done and we can both go on our merry way," Jake said, continuing to massage Feferi's upper back with one hand, and letting his other one trail its way down her spine. Feferi responded with a bit of a murmur and brought her head around to look at him face-to-face again, a concerned and somewhat defeated-looking expression on her face. Jake couldn't abide by his girlfriend having such a doleful look, and he continued on with his encouragement as best as he could. "Awww, don't be glum, just relax and let it flow... Envisage yourself underwater so the whole ocean is your restroom again... And if you want just kiss your dear Jakey-Lakey a bit and try to get your mind off of things." 

Feferi gave a small nod, then pushed her lips to Jake's and closed her eyes. Jake did the same thing, continuing to rub Feferi's back but waiting to follow her lead when it came to kissing. She did kiss him, but very slowly and fairly tentatively, certainly not with the gusto she usually did. Which was understandable given the circumstances - but still, her hesitance made Jake move to break the kiss. To his surprise Feferi reached up to the back of his head to grasp it and hold him fairly firmly in place, seeming quite clear she wanted to continue anyway. So Jake kissed her back, as slowly and gently as she was doing to him, and ultimately his hands drifted down to her thighs as she did whatever she needed to do to relax her bladder. And then, after what felt like a long time but probably was only a matter of a few seconds, Jake felt a tinge of wetness on his thigh where the crotch of Feferi's bikini was resting.

A moment later, Feferi let out a relieved moan into Jake's mouth as a wet patch started to grow over the part of his swim trunks she was sitting on. He could feel a warm gush of liquid running along the inside of his thigh, which then soaked back through on the bottom, starting to dribble into the grate he was sitting atop. Feferi sighed deeply, keeping her lips pressed against his and kissing him a bit more energetically now. It didn't take long before she was releasing a veritable torrent, and Jake quickly found a large portion of his swimsuit drenched and rivulets and streams of liquid flowing down his thighs and crotch in every which way, leading to a soft but steady patter into the storm drain below. And surprisingly, Jake found he didn't really mind this at all. Maybe it would feel a bit uncomfortable later - though he wasn't sure if it would actually be any different than a swimsuit that was wet from swimming - but for now it was pleasantly warm. And it felt shockingly intimate, with any worry about the grossness of what Feferi was doing wiped away by the fact that she had entrusted _him_ to help her out this way in a time of desperation. When Feferi finally broke the kiss and pulled her head back with a relieved and apologetic-looking smile, Jake met it with a goofy grin of his own, and then exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Thar she blows!" 

"Wha-? Jake, are you implying I'm a whale?" Feferi said, giving an exaggerated gasp before breaking out into giggles for a moment, her pee stream against Jake's leg spurting and waning along with her breathing. When she composed herself again she returned to looking Jake in the eye with a sheepish smile. "Holy carp, I reely needed to go. And reely need to go. You shore you still don't mind this?" Feferi said, glancing down to Jake's swimsuit to see if she could get a glimpse of the expanding wet spot she was producing. Fortunately, given the color of the fabric, Jake was pretty sure it wasn't going to be very visible.

"Not at all, madame! I assure you, everything is in fact quite hunky-dory and you have a green light to continue what you're doing," Jake replied, feigning a bit of enthusiasm to make sure that Feferi didn't feel like she needed to stop in the middle of taking such a much-needed piss. Or maybe he was actually feeling that bit of enthusiasm? The idea of actually _enjoying_ this seemed weird, but then again the whole idea was weird in the first place. And somehow there was something that made his heart flutter from seeing the incredibly relieved smile on his beloved's face, at the same time as feeling the warmth resulting from her getting that relief. 

"Whale that's good," Feferi replied with a contented sigh, leaning in to nuzzle against Jake's cheek and plant a kiss there. "Tanks again for helping me so much." She paused for a moment, murmuring as she continued to pee, before adding a bit hesitantly, "Would it be weird if I said this felt kind of... good? Like, uh, obviously it feels so glubbing amazing after how much I needed to go, but even on top of that it's... strangely enjoyabubble, I think? To do this snuggled up to you. And... on you, even. I hope you don't hate me for saying that while I'm in the middle of peeing on you." Feferi leaned her face in front of his again, blushing deeply and looking quite embarrassed, but with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"By gum, of course I don't! In fact I'm quite chipper to hear that it's not an execrable experience for you. And actually it doesn't even feel bad on my end. It's pee and all, yadda yadda yadda, but it's hard to mind when it's coming from my dearest Fef. The warmth actually feels... kind of nice, really," Jake said, suddenly finding himself a bit flustered as he stared back into Feferi's gaze while he felt her continuing flow of urine running along his leg. Was this really making him feel _horny_ for his girlfriend? He wasn't really sure, and rather than try to dwell on it Jake just went with the first impulse that came to mind, and slid both his hands down to firmly grab Feferi's rear. She gave a surprised gasp, and Jake continued with a sheepish grin of his own as he ran his fingertips over the fabric of her bikini and then to the bare skin adjacent to it. "Apologies if that was too sudden or inappropriate! But I reckon it would be good to continue our illusion of lechery, would it not?" 

Feferi stared in surprise for a moment, then broke out into a grin and pushed herself a little closer towards Jake's body - and correspondingly, her still-flowing urine ran a bit higher, the warmth coming tantalizingly close to his crotch. "Whale, guess I can't complain, given what _I'm_ doing on your lap! And, um, I kind of reely want to smooch you now, for real." With that Feferi leaned in and pressed her lips to Jake's again, but this time she started right into some rather passionate kissing. Jake let out a gasp of his own, then a bit of a moan as he did his best to reciprocate but found himself struggling to keep up with the enthusiasm Feferi had for what she was doing with her lips. 

Their snogging session seemed to last quite a while, with Feferi having pushed herself in increasingly tightly against Jake while he kept his hands firmly clutched to her rear. Her goggle kept bumping against his glasses, but fortunately not enough to dislodge them, so every once in a while Jake opened an eye to sneak a peek and check that none of their friends seemed to be gawking at them now that they had really gotten every bit as lovely-dovey as Feferi had wanted them to pretend to be. And Jake's thoughts kept drifting back to what his girlfriend was secretly doing while they not-so-secretly made out - it was hard for them not to, with a stream of warm wetness continuing to flow over his thigh, though now that Feferi had shifted a bit onto the other leg from where Feferi had started. On some level her tongue pushing lustfully into his mouth felt pretty incongruous with the fact she was discreetly doing her business on his lap, but at the same time it felt like it made perfect sense. 

Finally, the flow of liquid onto Jake's leg weakened and then stopped, and with a long sigh Feferi pulled back from the kiss. She was blushing deeply and had a very relieved-looking smile on her face - actually a very satisfied-looking smile, one that looked more reminiscent of certain _other_ instances where Feferi had her body pressed so intimately up against his. After a few more moments she broke the silence. "Whew... Whale, I reely did that. I feel _so much_ betta now." 

"Holy mackerel, Feffy! Yes, you reely did. I could never have imagined you had to go _that_ badly," Jake replied, still keeping his voice hushed, and finding himself staring at his girlfriend in a bit of amazement. She had been going for a long time, and it certainly felt like a lot was pouring out onto his leg the whole time, and he couldn't even begin to guess just how much urine must have flowed down his thighs and into the drain below.

"Heh... Yeah. Like I said, I'm not a whale, buuut I may have a bladder the size of one," Feferi replied, giggling a bit sheepishly as she leaned in to nuzzle against Jake's cheek. "Anyway um, I'm kind of glad I got to do that with you? It... actually did feel reely good, and I sort of enjoyed myshellf a lot kissing you while I... you know." 

"Well golly, I'm glad everything worked out so favorably! I... didn't mind it at all either. Kissing you while you... you know... was pretty nice for me, too," Jake said, suddenly feeling more than a little discomposed as he tried to make sense of his feelings over what they'd just done. 

"Heeee! That's great, then," Feferi said with a delighted laugh, squeezing Jake into a tight hug once again. She scootched forwards in her kneeling position over his lap, and then let out a surprised gasp upon her crotch bumping into something. After glancing down, she gave another rock of her hips to push herself against the erection poking against the wet fabric of Jake's swimsuit, this time with a gasp that sounded much more excited. "Ooh! Oh man, Jake, we're gonna have _so much fun_ this evening!" Feferi said, grinning and staring enthusiastically into his eyes. Jake blinked, and before he could come up with even a first semblance of how to reply, his girlfriend's head jerked to the side. "Oh! It looks like eferryone's getting ready to head off. C'mon, Jake, let's go sea where they're going."

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching the new Kinkmeme excitedly, and couldn't pass up a prompt involving some peeing in a generally fluffy and affectionate situation going on! Was lots of fun to write, and hopefully fits what you were looking for in the prompt.


End file.
